I will Comfort You
by Miryu
Summary: Basada en la última historia de Kimi Ni Furetara: "Te amo, y esto es todo lo que haría por ti: ser tu novia sustituta y curar a ese corazón roto." One-shot, ¡ChronaxKid! :D


**¡Hola gente! ¡Aquí les traigo la ultima historia! Me siento muy feliz de haberlas terminado y recibir tantos reviews (ojo, que tambien quiero reviews para esta historia). Bueno, como queria hacer un gran final, use la pareja mas linda de todo el mundo... ¡Chrona & Kid! ¡Si! Bueno, mas que nada es un regalito para mip :3 (?) Okey, el personaje de Chrona tiene un poco de Occ, asi que si lo notan, no es nada nuevo :D**

**I will Comfort You**

**5ta Historia y ultima: Kid&Chrona**

Tengo mala suerte. Realmente la tengo y no puedo lidiar con ello, y esto, de verdad, no es bueno...

- Entonces bien, Chrona Makenshi, por favor, traduzca la linea seis. - dijo el profesor mientras escribia en el pizarron algo. Otra vez en la clase de ingles. ¡¿Por qué me llaman solo en los días que olvido traer mi libro de texto?

- ... - intenté inventar algo, y nada salía de mi cabeza. No puedo lidiar con mi nerviosismo.

- Makenshi, dese prísa y leala. - me recordo el profesor. Yo cada vez estaba más nerviosa. Si pudíera me metería abajo del banco, ¡si pudíera desaparecería!

- Lo... lo siento. - empezé a decir, pero ví que alguien acercaba un libro de ingles hacia mi. Miré hacia donde estaba ese rostro, con una sonrisa. Death The Kid, él... es el chico que me gusta. El primer chico que me gusta.

- Bueno, aquí termina la clase de hoy. - decía el profesor. Yo me apure para entregarle el libro a Death-kun.

- Gr-gracias. M-me quede tu libro durante la clase, ¿e-está bien, Death-kun? - pregunté con algo de dificultad por mi sonrojo.

- Esta bien, ya he memorizado el libro entero. - dijo mientras agarraba el libro con una sonrisa en su rostro. - No te volverás a olvidar el libro, ¿verdad?

- ¡Lo ha memorizado todo! ¡Normal que sea el mejor estudiante de la escuela! ~ - dijo una de mis amigas, Patti, mientras sonreía y lo miraba.

- Es guapísimo y amable... - dijo la otra mientras lo miraba. Sí, mi suerte a la hora de que me guste alguien tambien es mala, porque...

- Y la chica mas guapa de la escuela, Liz Thompson, es su novia. - comentó sonoramente Maka. Porque... la primera vez que me gusta alguien y tiene novia.

* * *

- Ah, ¡vaya! Esta vez me o-olvide algo en clase y t-tube que volver desde casa... - murmuré mientras caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del Instituto al que iba. Todabía seguía pensando. No tengo remedio, pero...

- Hay alguien más que me gusta... - escuché una voz familiar, la de una chica. - Lo siento. - era la voz de Liz. Ella salió corriendo apenas yo abrí la puerta. Yo no tengo remedio, sí. Pero esto sí es mala suerte. Encima tengo que ver algo así...

- ¡Ah! - dije ya que Liz me había empujado. Miré al frente que estaba Kid. - ¡L-lo siento! He o-olvidado una cosa y...

- Así que... - empezó hablando Kid. - Te has olvidado de algo. - dijo con una sonrisa dolida. Yo me ruborizé un poco, mientras que el tomó de mi banco mi libro. - Aquí esta lo que te olvidaste. - dijo golpeandome despacito en la cabeza con el libro. Su sonrisa dolida... ¿qué puedo hacer?

- Lo siento... - dije con algo de dificultad mientras tomaba el libro. La persona que me gusta en el momento que le rompen el corazón.

- ¿Te estoy preocupando? - preguntó luego de reir un poco. - Si es así... - murmuró tomandome del brazo. - Acabo de romper con mi novia, ¿te gustaría consolarme? - preguntó mientras me acercaba a él. - Aunque sea por un momento. - dijo con una sonrisa, pero dentro de su mirada se podía ver ese corazón roto. Yo no puedo lidiar con esto, ¿qué hago?

- ¿Ah? - solo dije; él me soltó y negó con la cabeza.

- Pero... qué... qué estoy diciendo, yo... - empezó a decir mirandose.

- Está bien. - dije yo sin pensarlo siquiera y con un valor que no sé de donde lo saque. - T-te haré sentir mejor. M-me esforzaré para ser una buena _novia sustituta_. - dije con un intento de sonrisa. Kid se quedó sin palabras. Aunque sea una novia sustituta, pienso que esta bien...

* * *

- ¡Chrona-chan!~, todo el mundo se va a casa. - me dijo Patti mientras sonreía. - ¿Te vienes a al DeathBucks? - preguntaba con una sonrisa siempre característica de ella y luego la risa.

- Ah, v-vale... voy. - dije pero antes de que me levantara, Kid se levantó.

- No. - dijo. - Como eres mi novia sustituta, irás a casa conmigo. - dijo tomandome de la mano. Yo... mi rostro seguramente estaba como un tomate o más.

- Chrona-chan, ¿qué estas haciendo? ~ - me preguntó Patti. Yo tengo que pensar en una escusa.

- ¡L-lo siento! Es q-que el profesor q-quería que m-me quedara. - le dije con gran dificultad. La mano de Kid y mi mano...

- ¿Así que es eso? Bueno, nos vamos a casa. - dijieron algo confundidas. Como nadie puede ver esto...

- Bueno, vamos a casa tambien, ¿si? - preguntó Kid tomandome más fuerte de la mano. ¿Así? Estoy feliz, pero con esta manera y mi corazón acelerado, ¡se dará cuenta! Saque mi mano, y no sé como estaba mi cara en este momento.

- Makenshi, eres un poco rara. - dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. - Aunque no quieras darme la mano como los "niños", ultimamente pareces muy _mujer_. - dijo con una sonrisa. ¿_Mujer_? ¿A-a qué se refiere?

- Kid... - escuché la voz de Liz. ¿Qué hace aquí la exnovia? - Siento venir tan derrepente, aquí... pero... - intentó decir con algo de culpa en su voz. - Tengo estas entradas para mañana, son para el parque de atracciones, y él me ha dicho que tenía que devolvértelas, como fuese... - dijo con dificultad. El... Kid, ¿estarás bien? - Estoy más tranquila ahora, estaba preocupada porque fuí yo la que decidio cortar. - dijo entregandonos las entradas. - Pero ya tienes una nueva novia, así que no me preocupo. - dijo con tranquilidad en su voz. No es así... yo...

- Es-espera, yo no soy su...

- Parece que todo va bien, me alegro. - dijo con tranquilidad y respeto Kid. - Nosotros estamos bien, así que no te preocupes. - dijo abrazándome. Yo no sabía qué decir. No puedo lidiar con tanto de esto... ¿Por qué Kid?

* * *

Caminábamos por las calles camino a mi casa, hacía mucho frío hoy y nevaba. Nosotros dos no hablabamos, y esto no me tranquilizaba un poco. Es que yo no sabía qué decirle. Kid miraba las entradas con algo de melancolia. Tengo que decirle algo, cualquier cosa, pero...

- No tiene remedio, ¿no? - dijo derrepente. - De verdad quiero que ella sea feliz con el chico que le gusta. - dijo con una sonrisa dolida y mirandome. Kid yo... - Pero probablemente sea difícil mirar a ese tío a la cara. - dijo volviendo sus ojos ambar a las entradas. Tenía que decir algo, ahora... pero, ¡no puedo lidiar con esto! - Ella con su nuevo novio, la verdad es que no quiero ver eso. - dijo con unos ojos ambar que expresaban su corazón. Tengo que hacer algo. Lo tomé de la mano como pude, sin decir nada.

- En verdad no quieres tomarme la mano, ¿verdad? - preguntó. No es verdad...

- P-pero soy tu _novia sustituta _- le dije con tranquilidad. Aunque soy feliz, no puedo mostrar mis verdaderos sentimientos.

- Bueno, aun tengo las entradas. Te parece tener una cita, ¿mañana? - preguntó mientras aún estabamos tomados de la mano. Quiero... aunque sea, curarle un poco. Curarlo de esta mantera, creo que será lo mejor que puedo hacer...

- Esa ropa te sienta bien... - dijo apenas me miró. - Te vez simetrica. - decía mientras sus ojos se volvían como estrellitas. ¿Simetrica?

- ¿D-de v-verdad? ¿N-no estoy r-rara? - pregunté mientras me sentía como rara, además, claro, de tener una cara tan roja como nunca. Era mi primera cita, no sabía que vestir. Así que solo me puse la ropa más bonita que tenía: una blusa blanca con una falda larga color violeta.

- No lo estás, pega contigo, Chrona. - dijo con una sonrisa... ¿él me dijo simetrica antes? ¿Y me llamó por mi nombre? (N/A: Cuando una persona no tiene mucha relación con otra, normalmente se llaman por el apellido).

- Death-kun...

- Eres mi novia sustituta, así que... No soy Death-kun, sino Kid, ¿vale? - me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi. Parece que sea la novia de verdad... ¡no sé lidiar con esto!

- Ki... ¿Kid-kun? - dije sonrojada a más no poder, y solo él sonrió.

- No creo que sea necesario añadir el "kun" - dijo mirandome de más cerca. Yo no sabía cómo hablar (N/A: Lo dice porque "kun" es con respeto hacia la persona). Esto de verdad es como un sueño. Y, ¿está bien? ¿No hay problema?

- Ki... - intenté decir con el sonrojo que tenía.

- ¿Qué? - me preguntaba con una sonrisa.

- Ki...d - decia yo con dificultad. El volvia a preguntar para que lo dijiera más alto. Sonrió y me tomó de la cara para que lo mirara.

- No pasa nada si solo lo dices de una vez, que te cuesta tanto. No seas tímida conmigo...- dijo acercándose cerca, a centimetros de darme un beso. Yo...

- Kid. - dije por completo, que no sé como me salió. El sonrió y me acarició el rostro. ¿Qué debo hacer? Soy realmente... realmente feliz. Más que nunca lo he sido en mi vida. Esto es divertido. Me llevó a varios lugares de la gran feria. Caminamos un poco mas a donde estaba un lugar de cafe, pero... yo, ahora... lo he visto.

- ¿Chrona? - preguntó porque yo me había quedado en shock al frente. - ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó y de imediato yo lo abrazé. Yo... no quiero que lo vea.

- N-no te mu-muevas. - le dije intentando hacer que no lo viera. Pero realmente, tengo mala suerte. La peor suerte del mundo. No sé que pasará despues de que vea el beso de Liz con otro chico.

- L-llueve muy fuerte. - dije intentando sacar este incomodo silencio. No podía lidiar con el silencio de esta manera. - N-no se ve na-nada alrededor. - comenté, seguía lloviendo fuertemente. Nosotros estábamos sentados en un banco que tenia un techo. Desde ese momento, Kid no me ha hablado. Aunque le he dicho que lo haría sentir mejor, no he echo nada... - Lo siento...

- Hoy es el cumpleaños de Liz. - comentó él. - Dijo que quería venir aquí el día de su cumpleaños, así sabía que nos la encontraríamos. - dijo. Su cabello negro con esas tres rayas blancas tapaba sus ojos. - Así que no te disculpes, Chrona. - me dijo... yo, no sé que decir. - Aunque yo lo sabía... ¿por qué crees que vine aquí? - preguntó con una sonrisa dolida. Lo está haciendo de nuevo. Solo pone esa cara, cuando piensa en esa chica. En ese momento, es como si quisiera llorar debido a todo el dolor que esta pasando. No quiero verlo así.

- Ahora, está bien. - dijo sonriendo. Su corazón ha estar más que roto. No quiero verte así, Kid.

- ¡Esta bien si lo úni-co que q-quieres e-es llorar! - le dije mientras lo abrazaba. No podía lidiar con aquellos ojos ambar apagados, con aquella sonrisa dolida. No sé de donde saque fuerzas, de donde olvide mi timidez, pero no quiero que esté así.

- ¿Qué dices? Los chicos no lloran delante de los demás. - dijo con un aire de tranquilidad.

- E-es doloroso... - comenté. - P-porque quieres q-que la per-persona que te gusta sonría, pero no puedes decirle lo que sientes... - dije mientras seguía abrazándolo.

- Así que... ¿por qué lloras tu también? - me preguntó secando unas de mis lágrimas. Esto... es solo temporal. La lluvia solo cae ahora, ¿está bien llorar? Ahora sé que... estos sentimientos tan tristes, se los llevará la lluvia.

- Aunque intentaba con todas mis fuerzas no llorar... es culpa tuya. - me dijo mientras veía de sus ojos sus lágrimas. Yo creo que... la próxima vez, sonriamos juntos. Sé que lo haremos.

* * *

- Chrona-san... ¿estás bien? - preguntaba Tsubaki preocupada. ¡Pero que mala suerte que tengo! ¡Debería no haber nacido! ¿Por qué tengo que resfriarme cuando digo que voy a esforzarme a partir de hoy?

- ¡Es-estoy bien! - les dije mientras volvía a estornudar.

- ¿No deberías irte a casa? ~ - preguntó Patti. Volví a decir que estaba bien. ¡No puedo lidiar con estos resfriados! Tengo que esforzarme en clases...

- Tus amigas tienen razón... - dijo Kid con una voz un tanto fría. - Deberías irte a casa pronto hoy. - dijo, y no sonó preocupado del todo. Y yo... hoy quería volver a casa con Kid-kun. ¿Por qué ir a casa? Debe ser porque no sirvo para nada. No puedo lidiar con nada, es eso. ¿No quiere estar conmigo nunca mas? Es eso, ¿no? Me permitieron salir de la escuela e irme a mi casa, y eso hise, pero cuando salia del Instituto...

- Chrona. - escuche de detras mío. - Ponte esto. - me dijo poniendome una bufanda de él.

- ¿P-por qué estas aquí...? Ahora m-mismo hay cl-clases, ¿no has...? - intenté preguntar pero el habló:

- Ah, si es por eso no es problema. Le echo un vistazo al libro y lo entiendo todo. - dijo sin preocuparse. Pero hasta ahora, se saltaba las clases ocacionalmente. Ya no me necesita, ¿verdad?

- ¿P-por qué? ¿No q-querés qu-que vallamos a c-casa juntos? - pregunté algo confundida.

- Claro... - dijo poniendome mejor la bufanda. - Hoy sería inutil porque te pondrías peor. - dijo con una sonrisa. - Como no podemos ir a casa juntos, llevate esto como sustituto. - seguía sonriendo. Yo estaba más que ruborizada. - De acuerdo... pareces un simetrico muñeco de nieve. - dijo riendose un poco. Me acarició la cabeza y me sonrió ¿Es verdad que mañana podremos ir a casa juntos? - Cuidate por el camino. - me dijo con una sonrisa. Puede que Kid-kun... sienta lo mismo que yo.

- Kid-kun... - bajé mi cabeza. No podía lidiar con declaraciones, pero... - Mañana y p-pasado mañana, q-quiero volver co-contigo a casa todos los días. - dije con dificultad. - Porque a mi siempre me ha gustado... - intenté decirlo bien. - Kid-kun... - dije y no me dí cuenta que adelante mio estaba Liz.

- Kid... - lo llamó. ¿Ella qué hace aquí? - Siento aparecer así, pero realmente... - dijo mientras se acercaba. - Me gusta Kid. - le dijo con una mirada de dolor. - Me preocupa que esa chica sea tu nueva novia - dijo mirandome fijamente. - Os vi en el parque de atracciones e hisiste como si no te imporara cuando le viste besarme... pero eso no es bueno. - dijo y suspiró. - Veo que ya tienes una novia. - volvio a mirarme fijamente. No puede ser... Liz ha dicho que le gusta, Liz se ha arrepentido al frente de el. ¿Cómo responderá Kid? Lo entenderé... lo entenderé si le dice que sí. Porque yo soy solo una mera _sustituta_ en su vida. Es por eso que... ¡no necesito oír su respuesta! ¡No podre lidiar con ello! ¡No puedo!

- Yo... - empezo a decir Kid cabizbajo. No quiero que lo digas... no puedo lidiar con lo que dirás.

- D-death-kun... - dije un poco alto para que me escuchara. - Es-estoy feliz. Desde ahora... y-ya no soy tu _novia sustituta_. - le dije con una sonrisa, mientras que él me miro sin saber qué decir. - Toma esto... te lo devuelvo. - dije mientras le daba la bufanda. Yo, estoy apunto de llorar, pero... no.

- Chrona... - murmuró y yo lo escuché.

- N-no, no es _Chrona_ es _Makenshi_, ¿vale? - le dije mientras me iba. Sentí que tomo de mi mano. Realmente me gusta él, así que entiendo como se sintio aquella vez.

- Chrona... - dijo tomándome de la mano. No, ahora ya...

- Oye, ti-tienes una novia real. - le dije mientras me soltaba de su mano. Quiero que la persona que me gusta, sea feliz.

* * *

- Bien, la clase ya ha terminado. - dijo la profesora Marie-sensei. - Hora de volver a casa~ - dijo con una sonrisa. Yo me levanté derrepente. Está bien, ya todo volverá a la normalidad a partir de hoy. Lo entendí desde el principio. Sabía que era mala idea. Soy una _sustituta_. Solo una _sustituta_, nada más. Sabía que luego no podría lidiar con esto. Pero... no puedo lidiar ahora, mis lágrimas... yo...

- Decías que no te ibas a olvidar, ¿cierto? - escuche una voz de atras mío. Seguido de eso sentí que alguien me tomaba de la mano. - Te vas a casa y te olvidas de mí. - dijo. La voz... la voz de Kid.

- ¿Q-qué dices? Ya no es ne-necesario... - dije mientras intentaba irme. Toda la gente nos está mirando.

- Ah, una novia sustituta ya no es necesaria... - dijo tranquilamente.

- ¡L-lo entiendo! - grité casi histerica mientras intentaba safarme. No puedo lidiar con esto... no puedo lidiar con tal rechazo, con tal humillación.

- No quiero una sustituta. - dijo acercando mi mano a su rostro. ¿Por qué no suelta mi mano?... él ya tiene una novia real... - Lo que yo quiero... - dijo tranquilamente. - Es a ti, Chrona. - susurró mientras me atraía hacia él y me besaba. No puedes hacer algo así... no puedes. - Le dije a Liz, que tu fuiste la primera persona que me ha visto llorar. - dijo muy por lo bajo mientras me miraba con aquellos ojos ambar.

- ¿Ah? - solo dije mientras intentaba resolver los problemas en mi cabeza.

- ¿Sabés que significa lo que acabo de decir? - preguntó mientras me acariciaba la cara. Esto... no puede ser, yo... - Chrona me gusta más que cualquier otra persona. - dijo mientras me secaba las lágrimas. ¿Yo soy su novia? ¡No puedo lidiar con esto, no puedo! Sin embargo, lo amo, lo amo tanto. - Así que... deja de llorar. - me dijo con una sonrisa. Mis amigas presenciaban ese momento.

- ¡¿Te besa y lloras? - gritó Patti histericamente, a lo que Maka la calló rápidamente. Mi rostro ha de estar bien rojo, porque sentía el calor en mis mejillas.

- Mira que me dijiste que sonriera. - dijo mientras hacía un pequeño puchero. Esa manera incluso que cuando me dice que sonría. Quizá... quizá mi suerte no sea tan mala. - No quiero que pongas esa cara, ¿si? - dijo mientras me tomaba del rostro tiernamente. - Lo que quiero decir es que dejes de llorar, porque desde ahora yo seré quien te lleve a casa y te haga sentir bien. - dijo mientras me cargaba, y luego me besaba tiernamente en la boca.

Tal vez el me pidio que no llorara, sí. Pero ahora, no puedo parar las lagrimas de la felicidad... porque me siento feliz. Me siento feliz de amarlo tanto. De que él me ame, y yo a él.

**Fin**

**¿Qué tal? Amo, no... adoro, amo, quiero, ect. esta pareja. Por otra parte, me siento realmente feliz de terminar con esto, no porque me desencargue de esto y ya, sino que porque ha sido de verdad un placer releer estas historias tan bonitas y recrearlas a unas parejas tan hermosas (especialmente la ultima pareja). Bueno, necesito reviews, chicos. Así que si desean dejarme un review, me haran feliz.**

**Atte: Lucy-chan Evans.**

**PD: Perdonen por la pésima ortografía, quien la note, por favor, haganmela saber :D**


End file.
